


when i look at you, i am safe. i am home.

by trashmouths



Category: Summer of 84 (2018)
Genre: CURTIS AND TOMMY WERE IN LOVE PERIODT, M/M, SUPER MESSY, dramble, fluff?? and angst????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouths/pseuds/trashmouths
Summary: Tommy grew up being told the following phrase, ‘home is where you feel safe.’ He had trouble understanding that.But one day, he finally understood what the phrase had meant.





	when i look at you, i am safe. i am home.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO MESSY HELP 
> 
> this is just a litttle dramble i did around 2 am??? hope you enjoy but there alot of errors most likely.

Tommy Eaton has never felt safe at home. Yes, Tommy feels secure and he knew if something would happen he can defend himself, but he still never feels safe. 

Tommy grew up being told the following phrase, ‘home is where you feel safe.’ He had trouble understanding that. 

Tommy has a home. That didn’t mean he feels safe though. Having your parents constantly at each others throats all the time couldn’t possibly make you feel safe. So was it really a home? 

Tommy Eaton is a risk-taker. Eats lives carelessly but that doesn’t mean he is exactly fearless. Heights don’t scare him, spiders don’t scare him, that type of shit has never scared Tommy. The thing that scares him the most is having to call the cops one day and explaining that one of his parents had killed the other. Eats knows that fear will become a reality one day, he just knows it. So, you really can’t blame him for not feeling safe, for not having a home. 

But one day, he finally understood what the phrase had meant. 

It was in the fall of ’84. Davey, Curtis, and Tommy were all hanging out at the arcade. Davey was currently was at the food stand, purchasing the nasty food while Curtis was playing an arcade game that Tommy had been watching behind him. 

Tommy wasn’t focusing, he had fallen into a daydream. Curtis suddenly jumped up and down and threw his hands around, yelling in victory. 

“I fucking won! I finally fucking won!” 

By this point, Tommy had been drawn out of his daydream state. Curtis pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever received and this feeling washed over him.

Tommy felt safe. 

The rest of the night Tommy couldn’t keep his eyes off Curtis. He laughed at every joke he said, smiled at every glance he had caught, and blushed every time Curtis smiled at him. 

Eventually it was time to leave. Davey had already gone home complaining about his upset stomach, which was a ‘big shocker’ to Tommy. This meant it was just Tommy and Curtis walking together. 

“Hey can I spend the night at your place?”

This question had become normal. A routine almost. Curtis sighed. 

“Yep.” As much as he liked acting as if this aggravated him, Curtis was always excited hearing that Tommy wanted to stay over. 

The silence filled in the conversation, until Tommy spoke again. 

“I have something weird to ask . . .” He started.

“What is it?” Curtis asked, his blonde eyebrow raising a little.

“Is it weird to have someone as your home?”

Curtis was confused by the question, so he simply shrugged. 

“I don’t believe so. . .” 

“Curtis.”

“Yeah?”

Tommy took in a deep breath.

“When I look at you, I am safe. I am home.”


End file.
